Sheldon Swifties LVIII: Godzilla vs Sheldon
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. A goofy spinoff from my "Sheldonopolis" tale, if you want to check cast members there.


Sheldon Swifties LVIII: "Godzilla vs Sheldon (and uncredited associates)…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: All is Chuck's…

Sheldonopolis, that global City on a Hill…Last bastion of Humanity after Humanity had, to put it bluntly, screwed it, Earthwise.

Office of the Grand Administrator, in the New Tower of Babel…

Where the said Grand Administrator, Sheldon Cooperson, having managed to lead the megacity through its greatest crisis to date…The massive clone worker revolt engineered by the mad inventor, former friend, and City co-founder, Rotwolowitz and his fiendish android, now faces an even greater menace…Which once again he must…

("Sheldon? You know Raj, Amy, Penny, and I did play a part in stopping Howard's crazy plan." Leonard glared. "We were all nice enough to let you do this little extra bit of filming, you could at least not take all the credit…")

…With help from various minor characters…Save his City practically single-handedly…

From one last surprise left behind by the mad genius and old friend, Rotwolowitz…

("Gotta admit Sheldon's being kinda nice about giving me credit for being a supergenius here." Howard notes to Bernadette.

"Butter the director…Always the right strategy…" Amy to Sheldon, nodding sagely.)

"So the reports are confirmed?" Administrator Cooperson turned to his trusted advisor and security chief, the mysterious "Thin Man"…

"Our scouting drones patrolling the wastelands have been monitoring since the first sighting after emergence…" the Thin Man noted. "There's no doubt about it…And it is definitely on a course here to the Central Complex. Howard had a back-up plan, no question. A rather appealingly good one, really…"

"It's true…?" Calvin Cooperson, son of the Administrator and newly established Mediator to the worker population… "Rotwolowitz actually created his own?"

"By all appearances, yes…" the Thin Man, solemnly. "And it's on its way, to do what his robot and his worker revolt failed to do…Destroy this City."

"Sheldon?" restored to her post and to a new and long desired place in the Administrator's heart, Chief Advisor Amy Josephine Fowler eyed the solemn Sheldon as he stared out through the giant office window over the spectacular view of the City before them.

"Now…?" Penelope, worker leader and significant other to Calvin, spoke up beside Calvin… "We're talkin' about Godzilla? The movie big lizard thing?"

"Dinosaur, sweetheart…" Calvin corrected.

"Whatever…Howard made a super dinosaur just in case his copy of me failed to get the City destroyed? And it's coming out of the wastelands to kill us all? Have I got that right?"

"Complete with that trademark radioactive breath and general unkillability…" the Thin Man nodded.

"How could even a genius like Rotwolowitz have created a dinosaur and made it into a Godzilla?" Amy frowned, tapping her computer pad control link for information…A display of figures on the creature as to mass and power and a 3-D skeletal rendering appearing on the right side of the massive office window.

"I never should have let him have unrestricted access to the cloning research facility without some supervision, given his instability." Sheldon reflected.

"I did recommend against it…" the Thin Man noted…Just a tad archly…

Or unrestricted access to the cybernetics facilities, for that matter…Calvin thought…

"Well, water over the bridge, as we used to say when water still ran in streams and rivers…" Sheldon sighed. "How long do we have?" he turned to the Thin Man.

"By our estimates, Howard's Godzilla will be here in ten hours, sir."

"Are you going to nuke it, Dad?" Calvin asked. "I imagine a couple of 100 megaton bombs'd blow that sucker back to the Jurassic."

"Not my favorite solution, son…Given the fragile state of the recovering ecosystem on which we depend for survival." Sheldon noted. "However…It's an option…"

"This should be submitted to the new City Council for discussion, Mr. Cooperson." Penny noted. "In the interests of full disclosure, harmony, and keeping your word as to allowing full democratic rights."

Hmmn…Beginning to wish I'd never agreed to all that…Sheldon thought…

Still, it did give me back my son, provide me with a lovely daughter-in-law, and a new love greater than my old…

("Oh, Sheldon…" Amy beamed, wiping tear.

"Uh…You know I wrote…" "Leonard, shut up." Penny hissed.)

"Very well, but while the Council is brought up to proper speed, we'd better consider and prepare our defensive options…We still don't know what this creature is capable of…"

"It destroyed two drones at a distance of four miles with its radioactive breath…" the Thin Man noted. "I'd say that's not a good sign. And whatever we may think about Rotwolowitz's mental and emotional stability, he was damned good at his job."

("Gee…" Howard beamed…A beaming Bernadette patting him. "I should have tried the supervillain route years ago. I've never gotten this kind of praise.")

"We'll try striking it with armed drones…Conventional weapons only for the moment…See if we can destroy it without irradiating the planet. We'd also best fire up the Dalek defense force…"

"Uh…Dad?" Calvin, at Penny's nervous nudge… "People might not be too crazy about seeing Daleks roaming about the City just yet, given how soon it is since the great disaster?"

Yeah, this "democracy" and "mediation" thing is getting to be a pain rather quickly, Sheldon thought…

"We can send them out via the underground passages…That should be less disturbing to the population." the Thin Man noted.

"Good enough. And you can tell the Council they are welcome to send monitors along if they wish to see the Daleks are employed solely outside the City." Sheldon turned to Penny who nodded.

"Howard did know all about our defenses, sir…And he created the Dalek force." the Thin Man hesitated. "It is likely his creature is ready for all that we can throw against it."

"Yes…But we need to buy a little time in any case to come up with additional options…Make it so, Slim." Sheldon eyed him. "The future Mrs. Cooperson will coordinate with you."

"Sir." Nod from Amy…With beam. As the Thin Man nodded, heading out.

"Lets see the satellite imagery, please Amy…Dear." Sheldon turned to her.

"Coming right up…Administrator." Amy, attempting to maintain proper decorum. She spoke into a headset… "According to our tracking it's nearing the old Nevada state line." She reported.

The giant window turned dark then lightened to reveal a close up shot of the vast desolation of the wastelands of what had been western Nevada.

"Actually I never thought things much changed there except for Las Vegas becoming a looted, burnt-out hulk." Amy noted.

"I don't see…" Penny began…

Whoa…She jerked back as the huge, rather pissed face thrust itself into camera view, bellowing its trademark cry.

"Hmmn…" Sheldon nodded, observing the massive creature… "Does look and sound like Howard got it quite right. Send in the drone fleet."

"On its way, Administrator." Amy, tapping controls and adjusting headset…

"We should speak to the Council and the people, Calvin." Penny suggested.

"We should?" Calvin eyed her. "You mean tell them a giant, artificially created monster…Created by the dead madman who nearly destroyed the City a few days ago is on its way to complete the job?"

Democracy…Hurrah. Sheldon sighed, eyeing them.

"They need to know…And their Mediator should be the one to tell them." Penny noted, solemnly.

"Well…I suppose…" Calvin sighed. "And I can tell them that Dad's handling it…Under proper democratic procedure and transparency."

"Exactly." She beamed…Kissing him.

Our kids…Amy smiled to Sheldon…

Lets hope they have a future…She turned back to the screen watching as Godzilla strode on, randomly smashing or blasting remains of old structures not completely looted by various maraudering bands.

"You should try to warn the people out there in the wastelands…" Penny urged as she and Calvin moved to the office door. "They are human beings, after all…Even if some of them are a little crazy…"

Lord…Sheldon eyed his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law. Will the burdens never cease?

"Right." He nodded. Amy giving sympathetic stare.

"I'll inform our agents in the wastelands to alert the gang leaders and put out a general warning…" she offered.

"Thanks…Mom…" Penny beamed. She and Calvin hurrying out the office door.

("Well that feels weird. Lord knows it should be the other way round…Given Sheldon…" Penny hissed to Leonard.)

Hmmn…All alone, except for a half-dozen faceless and nameless aides…To face a world-threatening crisis together…Amy beamed. Adjusting headset as a report came in…

"The drones will begin their attack in five minutes, Administrator!" she announced. "And the Thin Man reports the Dalek force is moving through the underground tunnels. They'll encounter Godzilla in five hours at present rate of speed, should it escape the drones."

"It will…" Sheldon sighed. "I'm sure Rotwolowitz built to last."

(God…Howard blinked back tears to Bernadette. "That's the nicest thing Sheldon Cooper's ever said to me.")

Cue music…Godzilla movie theme of the brave Japanese military massing for its usual hopeless yet gallant stand…

The drone fleet in view on the massive screen of the office window…Weapons at the ready…

"Alright…" Sheldon eyed the force moving in…And in screen box to the right, Godzilla striding on…

"Assuming, as I would, this one fails…And the Daleks do no better, lets try and come up with some short-of-nuclear options, people."

(Gotta admit, he does that commanding presence thing well…Penny eyed Sheldon.

"What?" she eyed Leonard as he eyed her. "What?" he replied.)

….


End file.
